


Average

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 13:09:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8802058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Kevin's got a date with Nico, and he's intrigued to know exactly what he has hidden in those beige shorts...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writtenfripperies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtenfripperies/gifts).



Nico is the talk of the paddock, and not just because of his win at Le Mans. Those beige shorts, or more importantly what he keeps concealed in those beige shorts, is always a popular topic of discussion.

But no-one has ever seen the fabled creature in its full glory. Nico likes to tease, but he never goes further than a few cheeky comments and his dorky smile. He's a flirt, but he's not one to take things to the next level, not even for a night.

Which is why Kevin's the luckiest guy in the world, he's got a date with Nico Hülkenberg, an actual date with the Hulk himself. It's not just that he's nice and funny, although that's definitely a bonus, but the rumours are that he's seriously well hung.

Kevin's seen all the photos of him in those beige shorts and he can't wait to actually see it in person. The date went well, lots of cheeky smiles and flirting glances. They've had a few drinks, just enough to take the edge off, and now they're heading back to Nico's room.

In the lift there's a few clumsy kisses as Nico presses their bodies together, but they're interrupted by the ping for the doors as more passengers embark, personnel from other teams, and they end up in a fit of giggles at how shocked they would be if they knew what they were up to only a few minutes ago.

The lift finally reaches Nico's floor and Kevin follows eagerly, thinking of how fucked he's going to get tonight. It's been so long since he's got any action, and it's hard to find a big, thick cock. Once they're in the room Nico's picking Kevin up, carrying him to the bed as they passionately kiss.

Kevin's amazed by his coordination, all this means that he's getting an excellent fuck tonight. Nico places him on the bed before stripping off each bit of clothing in a slow tease, until he's standing in just his boxers. By the time he goes to take his boxers off Kevin's almost rubbing his hands in anticipation but when he sees what Nico's been hiding in there he's completely shocked.

And not in a good way.

The incredible Hulk has a four inch dick, maybe five if you were being generous but still. Kevin himself has a nice thick seven, big but not ridiculous.

"You like what you see?" Nico says in his sexiest voice.

"That's it?" Kevin squeaks, he'd like to say he doesn't care but Nico's over six feet tall and has giant feet. This definitely feels like false advertising. Those beige shorts must be really flattering.

"Don't tell me you're one of those size queens," Nico says, his voice flat as he rolls his eyes, "I wouldn't want a guy like you anyway."

Nico goes to put his clothes back on, with his ego deflated he seems a lot less sexy all of a sudden.

"Um, I have to go, I have an early meeting," Kevin blurts out, and he's so grateful that he's still got all his clothes on. He dashes out the door while trying not to feel too disappointed. Even Stoffel had a bigger dick, although with all the uncertainty over who's getting a seat, it's kind of taken all the fun out of that. He just wants a quick fuck, Stoffel wants to talk about team politics.

Kevin slinks back to his hotel room and tries not to wonder what cruel universe would hand him Nico on a platter, only to cut him down to size in the blink of an eye.             

He's wandering along the corridor when he sees Dany lurking, smile on his face as he approaches.

"Done already?" Dany says, leaning in close so that he can whisper.

"Yeah."

"That good?" Dany's voice is perfect for sarcasm, and Kevin wants to tell him everything but the corridor isn't the place for it.

Kevin nods in the direction of his room, and Dany's eyes glance about, checking that they're alone before following him.

The little green light flashes as the door clicks open, and Kevin stumbles towards the bed as Dany neatly leaves his shoes and jacket by the door. Kevin pats the bed, and Dany lies next to him, his eyes staring at him as he waits for all the gossip.

"Too big for you?" Dany asks, laughing at his own joke, but then Kevin smiles.

"Nope, too small." Kevin smiles to himself, he still can't believe it, he holds his hands up, protesting his innocence. "I'm not a size queen, I just like a nice, big, thick cock."

Dany snorts in laughter, before biting at his lip, his tongue teasing at his teeth as he waits for Kevin to carry on.

"I was just disappointed that the rumours weren't true." Kevin shakes his head. "I'd even opened myself up, so that I was ready for him."

Dany's eyes fly open at the mention of that. "How big is 'big' to you?" All the sarcasm is gone from his voice, it's barely more than a whisper, and Kevin feels his cock twitch.

"Six is enough, if it's nice and thick." Kevin's eyes are drawn to Dany's crotch, the bulge in his skinny jeans is growing, and Kevin knows that he's not going to be disappointed for a second time tonight. "I'm not as shallow as I sound, I won't sleep with just anyone."

Dany rushes to unzip his jeans, hastily pushing down his boxers so that his cock can spring free. A nice thick eight inches is waiting for him, and Kevin wastes no time in getting undressed, his clothes flying off as Dany does the same.

Kevin reaches into his jeans pocket, taking out the condom as he watches Dany slink out of his top, his muscles rippling as he gracefully lies out on the bed. His cock jutting out, inviting Kevin to come and straddle him.

He opens the condom wrapper with his teeth, rolling it on as Dany groans, he's so hard, the tip purple as he takes a deep breath to steady himself. Kevin ducks down for a kiss, Dany's pouty lips feel like heaven pressed against his own, and he positions himself so that he can sink down onto Dany's hard cock, gasping in pleasure as he feels the burn of Dany stretching him open.

Kevin rests his forehead against Dany's, giving them both a minute to catch their breath as Kevin adjusts to the feeling of Dany inside him, hitting all the right spots.

"You feel amazing wrapped around me."

Dany's low voice sends sparks through his body, and he rocks his hips, Dany's hand reaching out to trace his tattoo as he played with his nipples, leaving him breathless as his thick cock nudges all the right spots.

His muscles are already fluttering, his body ready to come and Dany takes control, his hands holding his hips as he thrusts into him, his lips compressed as he focuses on giving Kevin the release that he needs.

Dany's long, slender fingers wrap around his cock, and Kevin thrusts into his hand, his eyes scrunched shut as he feels his muscles tense, come spurting out of him as he cries out in pleasure, drowning out Dany's low moans as he orgasms.

Kevin collapses on top of Dany, his breathing erratic as the aftershocks wash over him. Dany kisses at the side of his face, stroking his hair as he delights in all the shivers running through his body.

"I'm not going to have the rest of the paddock drooling over my cock like you all did for Nico, am I?"

"Nope, I want to keep you all to myself." Kevin laughs as he cuddles in next to Dany, his leg draped over his hip.

Dany buries his head against Kevin's shoulder, his cheeks red as he holds Kevin close.

"Good, because I want you too."

**Author's Note:**

> I said that this would never see the light of day, that I didn't want to imagine a world where Nico isn't hung like a porn star... but it was too funny :D
> 
> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
